Jesse Treborn
The kid with a crossbow. Appearance Jesse stands at 5'10", weighing at 135 lbs. He has an average build, so he is not very tough. However, he is still able to complete certain tasks. His stamina is able to help him with this. This is from all the bike riding he did in the past. His hair is dark brown, like anyone else in his family. He also shares skin that is slightly tanned. However, his eyes are dark blue, whih is a feature that not all of his family members possess. He looks quite young, due to the fact that he's only a kid. Some may assume that he's immatture and reckless. However, he makes up for it by being able to handle certain tasks. Overall, he looks like any average teenager. As for clothing, Jesse chooses to wear a white T-shirt, baggy grey jeans, a black belt, blue running shoes, a red zipper-hoodie, and biker gloves. Inventory *Excalibur Matrix 380 Blackout Crossbow *5 Arrows *Buck Knife *Granola Bar *Water Bottle Personality Jesse is an individual who prefers to think with his heart instead of his brain. He would be rushing into a situation, trying to do what is best instead of thinking of a plan to solve it. He would never consider hurting another living person, as he would prefer to avoid conflicts. He would try to save others when he sees them in a tight fit. He would prefer to focus on fighting walkers instead. He dislikes people who would hurt others, especially those who would hurt those closest to him. As for interacting with others, Jesse would like to get to know others, but he would like to do it slowly. He can be shy when put in an awkward situation. But he always has a thing for the ladies. He can become very sweet when he's with a lady, as long as they're not trying to hurt him. Overall, he's a bit of a leader, but he thinks he's a follower. Skills *Hunting. Jesse had learned to hunt from his father, who brought him on many trips when he was young. However, the only weapon that Jesse had used was a crossbow. Using the weapon for many years had allowed him to master the weapon. Don't expect him to be able to handle firearms. *Resourcefulness. Jesse is also resourceful, being able to use his surroundings to get out of a bad situation. Background Jesse was born in King County, Georgia. He would go on hunting trips with his dad, who would teach him to use the crossbow. It was quite hard for Jesse at first, but he eventually managed to master the weapon. Jesse also liked to ride his bike along with Troy Barnes, his best friend. Jesse was not sure what he wanted to do in the future, so he had a lot to think about in his senior year. It was this year that the apocalypse started. Jesse had escaped the school, while Troy had stayed behind. Jesse had gotten on his bike, and rode it quickly back to his house. When he arrived, he had found his parents packing up the car. Suddenly, a few walkers attacked his parents. They urged Jesse to grab the hunting equipment, and run away. Jesse obeyed their last wishes, and ran away with the crossbow. After he escaped, he tried to contact Troy, but to no avail.